The Empty Grave Part 2: A Tomb by any Other Name
by Mountain King
Summary: You have to read the intro for the background. The SGC gets a visit from a black armoured former Jedi. Why is he there? and whats this got to to with SG1? Set in season 6. Complete, The Third story is on its way
1. Introduction

The Empty Grave  
Part 2:- A Tomb by any Other Name.  
Introduction and summary.

Introduction:-  
This is the second part of a multi-crossover epic I am working on. In total I plan to have three parts, each one devoted to the show the crossover is centred on. The last one had the main protagonist entering the universe of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, here he's just arrived at the SGC at the end of season six (the episode we start with is "Prophecy"). I strongly suggest you read the first part of the story before this one. It is called; "The Empty Grave:- Part One" but if you can't find it there is a (limited) summary after this disclaimer;

Disclaimer:-  
I do not own Stargate-SG1 / Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Star Wars. Thus any and all characters used in this story are not mine:-

Stargate-SG1 is owned by MGM and Gecko

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by 20th Century Fox and Mutant Enemy inc

Star Wars is owned by 20th Century Fox and Lucasarts.

Summary of Part 1:- A New Journey:-  
After finding his wife's grave (shortly after the destruction of the first Death Star) Darth Vader proceeded to destroy it in a fit of rage and grief. This act caused a great rift in space, sending Vader hurtling through time and space until he landed in Sunnydale. He found himself sometime during the events at the end of season six of Buffy (the death of Tara and Willow's revenge using dark magic).

Darth Vader sensed the dark magic that Willow was using. Knowing it to be Dark Force energy he hunted the witch in an effort to twist her into an apprentice. Fortunately by the time he found her she had already been talked down by Xander Harris.

Undeterred by this turn of events the Sith lord attempted to force Willow to join him. After the first attempt failed Willow and Xander fled to their friends for help. Darth Vader tracked them and bested the group, on mass, before they trapped him and fled, in search of a more effective plan. The third time he encountered them he left no obstacle in his way, save for Willow. After a battle of wills Willow revealed to Darth Vader the names of his children. Knowing that he had tortured his own daughter he suffered a catastrophic brake down.

After days of recovering from this event what emerged was a new man. Now naming himself simply "Vader" the former Sith returned to his Jedi teaching and helped Buffy fight of a invasion by the harbingers of the First. After much deliberation the Dark Jedi chose to search for a way home, back to help his children and defeat the emperor. However with no way to get back to his home galaxy and limited knowledge of "this" galaxy he chose to travel the globe in search of a form of magic that could help him return…

Despite travelling for just over a year all he found was a small round stone in the possession of George Lucas that used both the Force and technology combined. This stone is what Lucas used to see into Vader's galaxy and write his stories. Now he knows where to go but how to get there is another question.

A question that's answered in the next chapter (it's just a click away).


	2. Chapter 1

The Empty Grave  
Part 2:- A Tomb by any Other Name.  
Chapter 1

'…It goes against all the laws of physics as we understand them.' stated Sam as she looked at Jonas. 'Have you had any more?'.

He didn't answer, he just looked blankly at his table.

'Jonas?' asked the Colonel.

Suddenly blinking it looked like he had just woken up, 'The Tok'ra are coming.' He can't have just had one, thought Sam but at that moment the base alarm went off .

'Warning unscheduled off world activation'

'Her name is Sienna.' Jonas looked confused as he rubbed his temple.

On the way to the briefing room Sam kept telling herself that it was just a coincidence and it was impossible to see the future. As the passed the two guards she noticed the Jonas had fallen behind the others and was busy looking at his feet. 'Sg1; this is Sienna of the Tok'ra.'

For the life of her the major couldn't stop her jaw from dropping.

* * *

On the surface a tall man stopped his bike and looked up at the heavily guarded mountain. Calmly he took in the defences, obviously well defended and he doubted that his task would get any easier once he was inside. Gunning the engine for a moment he brought the motorbike back to the road and pointed it up hill.

* * *

Jack looked over the table at Carter. 'If he defeats Baal Mot won't have to keep his operation secret anymore. He could garrison the planet.' She said but he could tell the major was shaken as she glanced back at Jonas.

Speaking of the latest member of the team he did not look well. Jack lent back in his chair and thought about the implications of seeing the future. Alright he could make some cheap shots about the lottery or weather but tactically it could be invaluable. Or disastrous. If he saw a tragedy then Jack would start second guessing his decisions, in a battle something like that could be beyond dangerous.

As Jack thought about this he noticed Jonas was frowning at the table and then suddenly his head jerked like he'd been hit with a Zat blast.

'Whoa! We've got a problem general. Someone's just pulled up to the base up there.'

'How do you know this son?' George straightened up in his seat.

'Well I can see the future. I know how this sounds but Darth Vader just pulled up on the surface.'

* * *

'Identification sir.' Asked the guard.

With his smile hidden behind a simple glamour, and of course his life-support mask, Vader said in a loud voice; 'I don't need identification.'

The man's eyes glazed over 'You don't.' at this his partner, who Vader had deliberately left a lone, spun like he had been stung.

'What are you on?' the guard asked. 'This guy pulls up looking like a reject from a hells angles Meat Loaf concert and you say we don't need ID?'

'It is perfectly simple.' Vader stepped off the bike. 'Observe; Stand on your head.' The helpless guard did as he was told. 'Now sleep.' The sound of every gun within five hundred yards being cocked almost at once echoed across the open ground. In response Vader dropped the glamour, making the guards back off further. 'I believe you wish to contact the officer in charge of the facility below.'

* * *

George looked at Jonas. In his time at the SGC he had seen, and done, some very strange things. However an alien telling him that he can see the future and that Darth Vader was on the surface, well… 'Are you sure about this son?'

'Positive General.' The young man looked sincere but with the problems of Naquadria George wasn't going to take any chances.

'Report to Doctor Fraser, it's not that we don't…'

'That's alright general. I know. You want someone to go with me?'

'I shall accompany you Jonas Quinn while O'Neill and Major Carter inform General Hammond of your previous visions.'

Keeping his mouth shut was a lesson George had learned a long time ago. He politely thanked the Tok'ra Sienna and told the SF at the door to escort her to the control room before turning his attention on Jack. 'I'm…' before he could finish the phone went in his office. 'When I get back I expect an explanation.' Half storming into his office George rammed the incoming call button. 'This is General Hammond.'

'Sir! This is Airman Thomson at the gate. There's a gentleman up here to see you sir.'

'Who is it son?'

'Well… Sir he looks like Darth Vader.'

'JACK!'

* * *

Airman Thomson took a few steps closer to the tall figure in black. Absently he wondered if the guy was getting hot in that thing. 'The colonel is coming now. You're to step away from the vehicle and keep your hands in plain sight.'

With a slight nod the… whatever he really was declared 'I suspected as much.' before doing as he was told.

It couldn't have been long before the colonel arrived but it was longer than he would have liked. 'Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter. This it the man I called about.' One of the advantages of gate duty was that you got to know the officers.

'So this is Darth Vader.'

'I am.'

The grey haired man looked to Thomson but the airman could only shrug. 'And I believe you why?'

'For I am telling you the truth.'

'Okay then why are you here?'

'Deep beneath this mountain is a man. He foresaw my arrival, did he not?' Thomson had no idea what went on down there and the rumours were more than enough for him to thank the lord for that. The blond major watched her CO for his reaction. There wasn't one. 'One such as you must accept that not everything is explained, or can be. I am the true Vader, although I am no longer a lord of the Sith. I require your assistance to return to my home.'

'Even if I believed you I'd need some proof.' demanded the colonel. The guy just pulled out a short stick from beneath his cloak and gave the colonel all the proof he needed. 'Alright that's cool.' he said taking a step back.

Darth Vader switched his lightsabre off and held it out. 'I believe you will want my weapon before escorting me to your brig.'

The tall colonel did take the sabre and handed it to the major. 'Carter don't play with it.'

'Yes sir.' She muttered absently turning the thing over in her hands.

After a brief pause the officer looked back at Thomson 'There is to be no record of this, forget it ever happened. And if I hear one rumour…' he glanced at the name tag, 'Thomson, you're the one I'm going after, do we understand each other.'

'Yes sir.'

'Good, Is this his bike?'

'Err Yes sir.'

'I'll be sending a Sergeant Siler to collect it in a few minutes. Don't touch it until then. Are we clear?'

'Yes Sir.'

'Can you say anything else?'

'Yes…' he didn't have to finish as the colonel obviously didn't want an answer. As he lead Darth Vader away Thomson got the uncomfortable feeling the man behind the mask was smiling.

* * *

Jack wasn't used to this. Strange aliens with other worldly weapons and menacing voices he was used to. It was the crick he was getting in the neck that was the problem. Being one of the tallest on the base, save for Teal'c, meant that he looked down. Darth Vader on the other hand had to bend his knees, if only slightly, to fit in the doors. On the second lift going down it was finally safe to speak.; 'So how'd you get here?'

'I fell through a hole in the fabric of space time.'

Fortunately Carter was too busy with the lightsabre.

'Oh… That happen often?'

'Not to my knowledge.' Then with his back turned to her Vader announced 'I would not do that Major.'

'What?' she asked as the blade hummed into life and sliced through the lift roof.

'That.'

'Carter. I said don't touch.'

'Sorry sir… how do you?'

'The pressure pad you pushed up. Pull your thumb down it's surface.' The man in black told her. She did so and the humming light fizzled away.

'Give it here Carter.'

'But sir…'

'Who would you rather have it me or him.' Without time to blink she thrust her hand out. 'Thank you major.' Jack muttered sarcastically as he grabbed it before the black armoured glove moved.

* * *

George watched the clock on his desk tick by until the two members of SG1 made it back to his office. 'Jack, Major; is it him?'

'Yes general. The working lightsabre was the first clue.' Jack handed him a small short tube which George left on his desk.. 'We've put him in an isolation room and sent Siler up there to get his bike.'

'His bike.' That, among other things over the last half hour, was the least expected thing the general had heard today.

'Yes sir he rode a motor bike to get here

'But your both convinced that it is the real deal.'

'Urm no sir.' Sam said before looking at her feet. 'you see the real deal would be an actor in a costume. Where ever he came from he's the character.'

'Thank you for clearing that up major.' George was very good at keeping the sarcasm from his voice. 'Did he say how he got here?' It was a pity about that sentence though.

'A hole in the time space thingy.'

'A fracture in the time-space continuum?'

'No he said something about fabric.'

'That's… Sirs he could be from anywhere, any when! Maybe even a whole different universe.'

'The Star Wars Universe?' Jack asked.

'Its' possible sirs.'

The general frowned he was developing a headache again. 'Anything else?'

'Other than that feeling you get from the Stargate spinning up, nope.' Jack admitted completely oblivious to what he had said. In the silence you could hear the ticking of the antique clock George had on his desk. Sharing a glance with the major George knew they were thinking the same. 'You know that feeling right.' Obviously Jack had missed that one.

'Which feeling would that be Jack?'

He looked between the two of them, obviously confused. 'You know. That weight and the ants crawling on the back of your eyes. The tingling of your teeth just before the big splash and that snap feeling you get, like when a rubber band brakes…' he trailed off 'You guys feel that right?'

'No, No we don't sir. Perhaps the compression wave caused by the unstable vortex…'

'Can be used to cook hotdogs Carter. I'm telling you it starts before that, even incoming wormholes. It feels like the whole mountain is pushing down on me and you don't notice it?'

'No. General I'd like to research this if I could.'

'Hang on don't we still have the little problem of an enslaved planet to deal with. We can play poke the Colonel later.' Jack protested.

'Agreed. I got this report from Doctor Fraser just before you came. There is nothing wrong with Mr Quinn that she can tell. Apparently she has to wait for the more advanced tests. But, at the moment, she thinks it is something to do with the stress you've all been under. So I'm green lighting you and SG three for planetary recon. Once you've finished all four of you are on leave for a week.'

'Sir what about the Colonel?'

'What about me?'

'Doctor Fraser will run a batch of tests when you get back and have the results when you finished your leave. Unless either of you think there is something vitally important about it now?'

Jack took a step forward; 'No thanks sir, we'll go tell Jonas and get ready.' He silenced major Carter with a quick hand 'Ahh Carter. Come on.' He left, a little too quickly with a confused major following him.

With a deep sigh George reached into his desk for the aspirin.

* * *

'Are you certain. Jonas Quinn?' The big Jaffa asked. Jonas was getting a little worried about on of his closest friends, he had fixated on the idea that Darth Vader actually existed with a passion.

'I'm telling you Teal'c he's on the base.' The two of them were half way from the infirmary to the lifts. 'I saw Sam and the Colonel meet him he showed them his lightsabre and they escorted him down here.'

'I believe it is them that are approaching.' Teal'c inclined his head to the two in question. 'I will ask them.'

As the two got closer Jonas could see Sam was asking him something but the Colonel wasn't answering. 'Hey Jonas you get that feeling when the gate opens don't you?' Was the first thing the Colonel said to any of them

Glancing between the two he decided to answer; 'You mean the crushed feeling just before the gate opens, of course.'

'See Carter told you it wasn't just me.' he grinned at her as if he had won an argument.

After a brief pause she politely coughed into her hand. 'Sir Jonas is seeing the future.'

The Colonel's eyebrow rose in a fair approximation of Teal'c's; 'Alright bad example. T you feel it?'

'I do not O'Neill. I merely feel the force of the vortex. Was it indeed the dreaded Lord of the Sith himself upon the surface?'

'Yes it was. Nice guy, let Carter play with his laser sword, George is looking into it. So while he decides how he can look into it we get as far off this planet as we can.'

'It will not be that easy O'Neill. Jonas Quinn is indeed experiencing visions of the future.' Teal'c announced before trying to wrench the conversation back. 'Was he alone?'

'Well I'm not seeing the future so yes. Guy's I got the General to agree to letting us on mission. That's all of us. With any luck we'll be there, kill a system lord, and by the time we get back all our problems are over. Jonas will be back to normal. Darth Vader will be gone. We'll have a holiday…'

Watching Sam hide a smile sent a cold shiver down Jonas's spine but before it finished the universe made another sickening lurch in the wrong direction. Instantly he was in the corridor just outside the gate room, the warring sirens were singing and a gurney flew around the corner. Janet was shouting orders as it sped past him but it was too late. A massive burn wound was spread across Sam's chest and face, she was dead. Looking around Jonas saw the shadow of their guest. 'What do you see?' he asked but Jonas was already gone.

'… so has anyone got a problem with that?' as consciousness left him Jonas heard the colonel shout: 'For crying out loud!'

End chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2

The Empty Grave  
Part 2:- A Tomb by Any Other Name  
Chapter 2

Authors note:-  
Allan Pitt, I don't do this often so you should feel honoured. Or probably not. You've jumped to the last part with out looking at the first two. Yes Vader is using the 'gate to get home but look back for a moment and you'll see two problems. The first is "Just let him use the Stargate." He has to prove himself and show why he should use it then he has to decipher the gate controls. That's the easy part, the kick comes later. Focus on what's happening now, not later, or you'll miss something important…

Oh as for the title, I was trying to be clever. The quote is "a rose by any other name is still a rose." A tomb is obviously a cavern underground. The joke is that the SGC is the tomb by any other name. Hey it's better than my original title, "The Goa'uld Strike."

* * *

Chapter 2

Jack helped Teal'c carry Jonas back to the medical room. 'Well that's another fine plan gone the way of the dodo.' He really wanted it to come out with a bit of humour, instead it sounded hollow. Alright the guy was a geek and annoying but he was part of SG-1.

Carter rushed back with the doc only a few steps ahead, for a short woman Dr Fraser was fast. 'Is he breathing? Any injuries?' They were a few steps from the infirmary.

'He is breathing and there are no injuries Doctor Fraser. I believe his visions are effecting him.' Teal'c declared.

Even Jack recognised the sceptical sigh from the doc; 'If you say so Teal'c. Put him on the bed.'

They had barely let go before he jumped up; 'Whoa! Sam, you can't go on the mission. I saw you hurt.' he said before Fraser pressed him back down.

'Jonas, what happed?'

'I had another vision, I was in the corridor outside of the Gate room and the alarms went off. You, doctor, were helping Sam. She was on a gurney and she had a blast wound. You were dead Sam.'

* * *

George pinched the bridge of his nose, on the other end of the inter-com SG1 were arguing. 'Alright here's what we are going to do. Jack; you and Teal'c are to take SG's 3 and 13 with you on recon. There shouldn't be anyone there for another few weeks, according to your intelligence, then keeping the Major and Jonas here shouldn't hurt. Doctor Fraser, are you still sure there is no danger to Mr Quinn?'

'No sir this last occurrence knocked him out. I've already put him through every neurological scanner we have. The results should be ready in a few hours.'

'Until then General I'd like to talk with the man in the brig upstairs.' Jonas put his two cents in to the situation.

'And I wouldn't mind using the time to over haul the superconductors on the gate.'

'Thank you Major.'

An hour later George looked out over the embarkation room where the large team was gathered, Major Carter set the Stargate spinning and then reached for the microphone; 'Sir we're starting the dialling sequence. Can you feel anything?'

'Chevron one locked.' Announced Walter.

'I told you Carter. Ants marching behind my eyeballs. Crushing weight… whoa what was that?'

'Chevron two locked' George tuned his chief aid out and focused on Jack. The Colonel was looking about and rolling his shoulders uncomfortably.

'Sir?'

'Sorry Carter someone just walked over my grave.' Jack shouted but his eyes were looking around for something.

'Sir…'

'Forget it Carter.' With a half hidden smile Jack clicked his fingers in time with the Gate opening.

Grinding his teeth with a relish only a dentist's accountant could enjoy George reached for the mic; 'If you have both quite finished; SG teams you have a go.'

'Thank you Sir. Lets go.' As the last man stepped through the gate Walter turned to the Major;

'What was that all about sir?' he asked. Rolling her eyes she told him with a fair amount of scepticism. 'But Sir,' he replied, 'doesn't everyone feel that?'

* * *

Jonas blinked away the feeling of the Stargate opening. A few day's back he would barely have noticed it but now it was as bad as Jack described it. There had to be a connection but what. The Colonel wasn't seeing the future and according to him he wasn't even in the splicing machine long enough for anything to happen.

Smiling at the guard Jonas entered the isolation cell. Sat cross legged with his back to the wall was the black bulk of Darth Vader, the small room echoed with the sound of his asthmatic breathing. Thinking back to the films he had watched with Teal'c Jonas knew how dangerous this man was. 'Hello, I'm Jonas Quinn.'

'You are like me in more ways than you know Mr Quinn.'

'Well I am sort of new to this planet so…'

His head came up and Jonas could tell the man behind the mask was looking deep into his eyes. 'That was not what I meant, we have both been here for almost a year, the energies of this world are flowing though you now. We both tread on the path of the Force, I strode it in arrogance. You walk it in ignorance, like many I have encountered.'

'My visions?'

'… Are a gift of the Force. But you already suspected that. I will agree to a deal with your leader, General…'

'Hammond.' Finished Jonas absently.

'Hammond,' it was only after he repeated the name that Jonas realised he didn't know it. Even if this wasn't the true Vader he was dangerous. 'I will help you Mr Quinn and I will guide the people here who are sensitive to the Force if he will let me use the device below to return home.'

'I…I'll talk to him about this.'

* * *

It was perhaps an hour after young Jonas left that he returned with an over weight balding man in a light blue shirt. The two stars on his lapels designated him as the General in charge of the facility. Like many of the Admirals and Generals of his home Vader guessed that in his youth General Hammond was in the best of health, but with all men age robed him of that legacy. When he was young Anakin Skywalker living on Tatooine he wished for a life like that. As an apprentice he dreamt of himself and his grand children joking about how fat he had got while Padme was still as perfect as ever. Now he could never have that dream. As a young fool he has thrown them away for a power that all but physically killed him. 'General Hammond. You do not believe I am Vader.'

'I only believe what I see son and if there's one thing I've learnt over the years here it's that you can be fooled.'

'It's not often you see intelligence behind a military man, let alone insight.'

'Your flattering me.'

'No. Testing. I wish to know what sort of a man I am dealing with. All too often a leader is chosen as an illusion for those who wish to hide their involvement. Those leaders are fools. If you were such my future would have been in jeopardy.'

'I'm no ones pawn. If you're really Darth Vader then I will protect you, if not then I'll send you on your way…'

'…to the nearest, or perhaps furthest, facility trained in the care of the mentally un-balanced?'

'That's about it son. Right now I don't know one way or the other. So we're going down to the infirmary.' Vader followed the two men and in turn was followed by four guards. Along the way he amused himself listing the various ways he could remove them, following all of the plans through to their natural conclusion always lead to a greater problem. As a Sith he would have chosen the one to cause most damage. As a reborn Jedi he would just chose the pacifist option of doing nothing, that was until after the tests they wanted. Then a constant tail would become a hindrance.

* * *

Janet looked up from the results. Jonas had a small cancer, it had shown up on both sets of tests. There was one difference, in the first test it wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for it. The send was taken only a few minutes later but it had almost trebled in size. That kind of growth takes weeks if not months. Looking up she saw the general and Jonas coming in.

'We need to talk…' she started before the tall shadow filled the doorway.

'Later Doctor, right now we need you to perform some tests. I want to know about anything out of the ordinary.' George ordered.

It felt like it took forever to wrap her brain around the idea that of all people General George Hammond believed in this Vader story enough to have a test done. 'Alright. Jonas could you stay here I need to talk with you.'

'Not a problem doctor.'

'Thank you. OK Mr Vader if you'd sit over here and take off your gloves I'll begin.' She was determined to get it over with as quickly as possible

'You will find a blood test most difficult.'

'No I won't.' She unbuckled the three claps on his right arm while inspecting the console on his chest, for the first time Janet though about the situation seriously. The technology behind the prop looked a little too real. Sliding the dull leather off she heard the orderlies gasp. Underneath was a dull grey prosthetic skeleton, spotted with rust and age.

'I did warn you Doctor.' Darth Vader flexed his bare hand. As he spoke Janet could feel the smile and dry mirth behind the mask.

In the dead silence that followed she could have sworn his breathing slowed, then he reached for his helmet. The whole infirmary held its breath as he took the mask off. A couple of days worth of stubble covered his burnt scalp and his jaw but they couldn't hide the fact his face was disfigured with deep scar tissue. What looked to be first degree burns littered his face making his age impossible to guess. From what she knew of the films he couldn't be much older than fifty but he looked older, far older. 'I can survive for short periods without my mask. Although it seems to distress people for some reason.'

His sarcasm was unmistakeable.

* * *

Jonas was talking with Janet about his results. Cancer was a very new thing back on his home world, well not new but newly discovered. It had to be something to do with his visions, but what? A few steps behind them Darth Vader was being escorted to the briefing room. When he heard about his problem, while he was putting his helmet back on, he offered on piece of advice:-

'Trust the Force.'

The Doctor had only just gotten over the fact he was really Darth Vader, she had no intention of believing in magic. she had said. The man in black merely offered on of his smiles. In a way that caused Jonas's spine to tingle.

Halfway down the corridor, out of nowhere, the lights suddenly flickered in time with a tremendous crack of thunder. Instantly the alarms throughout the base snapped into life and Walter's voice shouted from the speakers 'Medical emergency! All medical teams to the gate room! All medical teams to the gate room !' The Doctor took off around the corner along with their guards.

But Jonas found he couldn't move, somewhere in the back of his mind a voice was screaming he'd done this before but he couldn't accept it. He had stopped it from happening. Sam wasn't off world, she'd be fine. She was safe here. A gurney flew around the corner. Janet was shouting orders to the airmen but they were too late. A massive burn wound ran across Sam's chest and face, she was dead.

Janet was trying to get her to breath but it was useless, he had seen their eyes. Janet knew it was a lost cause because there was nothing left inside Sam. 'She's dead.' He whispered in time with the Doctor.

'She was dead the moment the conductor overloaded.' Vader announced. 'The path you chose Jonas Quinn was incorrect. The Force warned you about your visions and misinterpreting them.'

'Shut up.' Shouted Janet, tears standing in her eyes. 'Take your mystical crap and shove it.'

Vader turned to her 'Your involvement is not requested.' With a gesture the Sith lord threw her, and everyone but Jonas to the walls. 'Or required.' While his voice took on a cold edge his breathing hissed in rage. After a moment he walked towards the body 'Your mistake cost you the life of your friend Jonas. You relied on your infantile power and jumped to a conclusion. When I did that I lost my love, now see what it has done for you.'

End Chapter 2


	4. Chapter 3

The Empty Grave  
Part 2:- A Tomb by Any Other Name.  
Chapter 3

Jonas found that the only thing holding him up was shock. He had killed her, he had miss-read the vision and instead of preventing it he helped the nightmare come true. 'Next time we might no be as fortunate as we were today.' Vader announced pulling Jonas from his thoughts. The Dark Jedi put one hand on her heart and another on her head. 'You have much to do in your life child.' Gently the lights around them dropped off leaving only the red glow from Vader's life support that faintly lit up the wall, and the people still pinned to it. Slowly that was infused with a bright golden light coming from the tall Jedi's hands. As Jonas walked around to the foot of the gurney he saw the light infuse Sam across her wound and deeper into her. It felt like forever played out in just a few seconds but then a different glow started to spill out of the air and into the fallen woman. 'You may return there when your deeds here are done. Until then forget. They will remember for you.' He said in a voice that some how comforted you as well as terrifying you to your core. As he moved his hands the new glow finished pouring into her sealing the wound as if it was never there.

As the lights came back up Vader swayed and fell to his knees. From beneath the mask Jonas could hear him crying.

* * *

'Look I'm fine Janet, there isn't even a scar. How's Vader.' Sam was trying to sit up but the doctor was always right, even if she didn't have a clue. The Colonel was right too she was a Napoleonic power monger, on occasion that was.

'He's meditating. Apparently it took a lot of effort to bring you back from the dead.' General Hammond said

'Dead? I got a shock from the conductor then I was outside the elevator…'

'Where you were dead for five minutes Major.' Announced the black armoured Jedi as he began to fade into existence next to her. Causing those gathered around to stumble away from the bed.

'How…?'

The hairs on the back of her neck were slowly standing on end as the apparition seemed to falter and shift until it was solid. 'I shifted between the cracks of perception and reality. I have learned much on this world, wouldn't you agree.' The tone of his voice told her he didn't expect an answer. 'Now that we have a moment I wish to explain why I am here. Please have a seat.'

Sam looked around and took her usual seat at the table before blinking. Everyone who were gathered around her bed also stopped in their tracks. Without anyone noticing Darth Vader had simply teleported them all to the briefing room. 'Nice trick.' She said trying to lighten the mood.

I am particularly proud of it myself, thank you.' The black armoured shadow sat a cross from her about mid-way down. 'By now Doctor Fraser can simply confirm my identity, yet not how I come to be here. Almost one planetary orbit ago, I can not call it a year for I measure them differently, an event in the Force drew me here. How it was caused is not important, however it required two beings of enormous power in the Force. The first was myself and the second resides here, on this small planet. You wish to ask something of me?'

Sam caught herself raising her hand, he hadn't glanced at her; 'You're telling us that there are people here that can use the Force?'

'There are a great many who have the ability but scant few with the training. Those that do know of the ways hide their knowledge. Your scepticism and fear drives them to some of the more remote parts of this world. Then the charlatans and fools set that scepticism in stone.

He turned back to the general and continued; 'I searched this world and found those with the knowledge had a control over their Force powers beyond even the emperor. I learnt much over the solar cycle, not least the existence and location of what you call the Stargate.'

General Hammond half jumped out of his seat. 'What?'

'Knowledge of the device was protected by a group of warlocks that had long since died out during the early Christian Crusades. However on my travels I happened across a records keeper who's people had saved what scant history remained.'

'They have records dating back that far?' Jonas asked.

He almost chucked and Sam could literally feel the amusement coming from him. 'They are the keepers of all Earth's history my young friend. While they will not part with it to mortal or evil those that pass tests of purity may enter their forbidden library. Though none who enter may leave again. The keeper is now there, and his knowledge is part of it.'

'Where…' Sam started.

'I will never tell you,' He snapped. 'And you, none of you, shall seek it out. Some knowledge is so dangerous that to even learn of it's existence is to court death or certain madness. I know what I know and that is enough. When I learnt of this device I sought it out and the place it was buried. From there I learnt of the Stargate's location and that you were using it.'

'Okay say your telling us the truth. Why will we let you use the gate? We could learn much from you.'

'No General. There is nothing I can teach you that will be of use. Centuries ago the governments of this world tried to tame those with Force knowledge. They failed and created what the Europeans call The Dark Ages. Now, with even more at sake I will not endanger this world. My presence here does that. Were others to learn of the power I now posses all you fight for will crumble. I must leave and the Stargate is the only way possible.'

* * *

Jack rested his head on the crossways bars. '"Don't worry" they said. "Just being paranoid" I said. "They won't come for a week or more" he said.' Turning around the irate Colonel threw his arms in the air. 'And now we're all in a cell… Again.'

T tilted his head in that oh so Jaffa way before speaking; 'We could not know that one of the villagers would betray us O'Neill.'

'It's the oldest cliché in the book T! Of course we should have suspected it, but no I had to hope for something original. So any ideas yet?'

'Several O'Neill.'

'That's Good…'

'All end with us recaptured and executed. Or killed during our escape, or some killed and some captured.'

'Any that don't involve our deaths.'

'Several include torture before our demise.'

'Has anyone got anything better?' Jack asked the other SG teams trapped in the overly cramped cell with them.

No one answered.

'Perfect'

* * *

George had spent a lot of time in charge of the SGC, and some time before that one projects that most sane people would have avoided. As such he had a lot of experience in writing reports that would gloss over some of the more, well… insane, aspects of the running of the planets for most defence from alien invasions. He was, however, at a loss for how he would explain letting Darth Vader use the Stargate to go home.

He had been given strict orders, if this man was who he said he was George was to cart him off to the Area 51 facility for his debriefing. Personally he thought that would last the rest of his life and then the NID would get hold of him. After a moment of internal debate he knew it would be better to be up front with the cyborg; 'Lord Vader,' the title almost stuck in his mouth. 'I must tell you I have strict orders to send you to one of our facilities in the Nevada desert as soon as possible. A group known as the NID wish to… debrief you.'

'I am here out of courtesy and my own free will General. Were your government to…"debrief" me in the manner you suggest I may find your government superfluous and remove it from my concerns.'

Major Carter went pale. 'What do you mean?' she asked.

'It is quite simple. As long as you do not intend to harm me I will not harm you. I may not be a Sith Lord anymore but I am not a Jedi either. Taking a life, or worse, is not a problem for me.' Suddenly the mask whipped to face Mr Quinn. 'Jonas, prepare yourself.'

Instantly the young man was thrown from his seat into the armoured glass, a trail of blood coming from his nose. He opened his mouth, like he was trying to say something but his eyes glazed over and whatever force was holding him up fled as he crumpled to the ground.

Major Carter was on her feet in a blink of an eye; 'What did you do to him?' she almost shouted.

'I warned him. He was struck down by another vision.' Standing up the black armoured cyborg quickly glided around the table. 'They are not natural, his body is unprepared for the force of the Visions. It is not unheard of.'

Janet had pushed past him and was talking Quinn's pulse. 'He's barely alive. Sir, threes a problem. Before all this Vader stuff started I ran some tests on him. General, Jonas has a brain tumour, I think it might be causing his hallucinations.'

'Doctor, I don't think being thrown backwards was an hallucination on his part. Mr Vader, you say these "Visions" will kill him?'

'No. I say they can. They will not.' Vader raised his hand as a claw and pulled at the air. At the same time Quinn gasped and a small black pearl followed the blood from his nose. The small object floated to the still outstretched hand before bursting into flame at the tip of his glove.

It was about twenty minutes after Vader had cured Quinn that he finished telling them about the "Vision". The base was going to be invaded by an army of Jaffa using SG-3's iris code. Vader expanded on this with his own powers.

'So apparently Jack and the other SG-teams are prisoners. They escape to the gate but are going to be ambushed right after sending the signal.' George asked just to be sure

The former Sith Lord nodded before he outlined a plan to spring this trap at the last moment, wiping out the Jaffa force in one swift move. The lynch pin on this attack was surprise, and George was more surprised at the almost manic grin Major Carter displayed at how Vader planed to get through the gate.

* * *

Jack ducked beneath the branch, his finger hovering over the Zat's trigger as he lead the teams back to the gate. Behind him Teal'c should have been bringing up the rear. Instead his team mate melted out of the trees to his right, the stolen staff open and low; 'There are no Jaffa at the Stargate. They are still unaware of our escape.'

In his gut it felt like a snake was trying to wriggle its way out. They were on the edge of the wooded area and there was only a handful of rocks between them and the gate. 'I don't like it T. Are you sure.'

'Yes O'Neill'

'Then we better hurry.' Running across the open plain Jack glanced around the tree line they had burst from. All was quiet. 'Dial the Gate.' He half whispered to the Major of SG-3. Just before he turned a gold spark ignited in the trees. The sign of a staff weapon opening. 'Ahh Hell! Get down!

That moment the trees erupted in a hail of staff blasts. Two of SG-3's marines fell before they could get behind the stones, not that they offered much cover. Jack knew they were surrounded and more than a little dead. Then, just to top off their problems the gate erupted in a spectacular fashion.

'Wasn't me sir' called the Major.

That was perfect, Jack fully expected a squad of Jaffa to pour out of the up-right pond. 'For crying…'he started.

A black shape dropped through the middle of the puddle, ripping the ground apart as what it rode landed and skidded across the grass. 'Sir! Is that?' gasped the stunned Major

'Yes marine that is Darth Vader riding a motorbike, thank you very much.' Then came another shape, this one in Camo-greens and carrying a P90. 'Carter! What the hell are you doing and where did you get that bike!'

She didn't answer. Instead she pulled a wheelie and span on the spot. A trick she only did when very happy, or very drunk. Spraying dirt over him she stopped an inch from his toes and let rip with the P90. 'Sorry sir. Are you alright?'

'Just fine Carter.' Jack noticed the spare guns on the back of her bike, he recognised it was hers from the parts she often had scattered around her lab. Grabbing one of the guns he asked; 'This your idea?'

'No sir it was his.' She pointed at Vader, who was dealing with the Jaffa in his own unique way.

* * *

Tet'kel was a true loyal Jaffa. As such he was honoured to be in charge of the ambush forces. Then came the two warriors mounted on the mechanical steeds and whatever orders he had vanished.

As the first warrior rode towards his men he gave the order to charge. The four youngest Jaffa cried out and ran at the silhouette. As they got closer Tet'kel wondered if he had set to many, then the Tau'ri warrior jumped.

Landing amongst them with his back to Tet'kel he smashed the back of his black helmet into the tallest's face, taking the staff from the Jaffa's numb hands. As the others stood in shock the masked warrior struck all three in the blink of an eye. One got the top of the staff shafted into his gut the other had the club-weight base catch him on the jaw. The final Jaffa had his legs kicked from under him before the other leg span from behind and crushed his skull.

Throwing the staff to one side he bore down on Tet'kel, shouting; 'You send children to fight for you?'

Stepping out from the trees Tet'kel levelled his staff and fired, his squad fired with him.

The Tau'ri Daemon moved faster than any eye could follow. Drawing a sword of red light the black clad monster stopped every blast. One by one his Jaffa stopped firing, Risking a glance Tet'kel looked to see his own weapons fire bounced back into his remaining comrades. 'Die at my hands Daemon!'

Throwing caution to the wind Tet'kel ran at his foe, the red blade's song was loud in his ears before…

* * *

Vader let the body topple to the ground, the Jaffa's head bouncing away. A couple more energy blasts were sent his way but they were simply too slow to miss. 'Primitive' he muttered as the bursts lanced back into the trees striking down the Jaffa who fired them. as he walked back into the clearing a hand full of surviving Jaffa stumbled from the woods, staffs high above their heads in surrender.

As they came Vader felt what could only be described as a shadow barely touching the fabric of the Force. To his right in the distance some one was using Force reactive technology. He felt the fear and arrogance that centred on that point and knew that the Goa'uld was using a limited connection to the Force to masquerade as a god.

Flexing his mind Vader brought his bike from the ground and to his side. Jumping on it without slowing he headed into the trees. Not since his pod-racing days had he tried anything like this; a fast moving vehicle pushed beyond its capacity, stern obstacles leavening him only the slimmest of margins and his skill. No war, no concerns but the next tern to worry about. As he drove up a sturdy tree trunk the dark Jedi reasoned that life should be this simple, before jumping his bike across tree branches.

Just ahead he felt the space where the trees gave way to the settlement, fear rolled from the people there, recoiling from a small tent where a being radiated hatred and something else. A muffled uneasy feeling leaked through the cracks in the hatred. Jerking the handlebar around the back wheel of his bike shattered the top of an old tree. Back-flipping off the ride as it flew over the abhorrent shelter.

Dropping through the canvas all of the occupants jumped back. Vader slowly turned so that in front of him stood the creature they all feared. An over dressed wastrel, golden cloth covered him in a child's impression of finery. 'This is a Goa'uld?' Major Carter's description on the gate ramp flattered the pathetic wastrel before him

A gaudy coil covered the arm he raised, with a distorted voice the arrogant moron bellowed:- 'Fool!' and released a weak Force push.

Not even bothering to react Vader stood there.

Again the idiot released a Force blast. This one with slightly more power.

Again Vader failed to see a reason to react.

Once again the Goa'uld flexed his will only this time it was weaker. The nagging feeling Vader felt before entering was still there, but now it was coming from the same body as the awakened fear from the fop. Reaching out he grasped the weaker feelings and tugged them.

The Goa'uld screamed, no his voice was no longer distorted. A host, an unwilling host to a creature who wore royalty like it deserved it.

Later on Vader would have been the first to admit he over reacted. But he could feel the helplessness of the host as well as the arrogance of the creature within him and had to do something. Perhaps if he was more of a Jedi he would have found a better response, as it stood he directed a fraction of his anger on the impudent fool. Flattening his Force powers into a sliver he sent a maelstrom down a column no wider than a finger.

The result flattened a row of trees from the encampment back to the gate and scattered parts of the Goa'uld from one end of the row to the other.

* * *

Jack watched as what looked to be a small tornado scattered the surrendering Jaffa. Looking back to the trees he saw a branch spinning towards him.

In retrospect he knew that it would have been better to say "For crying out loud!" AFTER dodging the spinning log and not the other way around. But that hindsight would have to wait until after the concussion.

* * *

End chapter 3 


	5. Chapter 4

The Empty Grave  
Part 2:- A Tomb by Any Other Name.  
Chapter 4

Authors note:-  
If you want to know why this one took so long just check my Bio, I've explained everything there.

* * *

Chapter 4

Jack knew this feeling, they were old friends. The feeling was named Bob, not a particularly good name for a feeling but Bob wasn't a good feeling. Good old Doc Fraiser had stitched the cut on his head and insisted he spend four days in the infirmary. That had him irked. Carter was running around the SGC asking everyone about the heavy weight thing behind your eyes when the gate opened. So far it was him, Jonas, Walter and Siler who could feel the gate opening. Which was okay, it proved he wasn't going nuts. Hammond was arguing with every level of government to stay away from Vader, all of which had a different reason to lock him in a small cell. Jack call that emotion humour. The only thing that could get him to laugh more would be be being there when one of them tried it and got their ass handed to them.

Something that wouldn't happen if they knew Bob as well as he did. They would call "Bob" Self preservation, He called it bob because they were such good friends. But why was Bob bothering him? The answer was his bed side visitor, Darth Vader.

'I am sorry Colonel. I was... irked... at the Goa'uld and I over reacted.' Vader had apologised.

Bob came hot on the heals of every sarcastic remark. Eventually Jack was able to say 'Never mind.' before listing the sarcasm available and how using it would end up with Vader showing just how innocent the Goa'uld were when it came to torture.

For a while the tall guy just stood by his side, slowly Jack realised why. 'Your hearing all this aren't you?'

'Indeed I am.'

'Damn'

'Do not worry I find your humour uniquely similar to mine. Good day Colonel O'Neill.' he tuned and left, before the tall cyborg made it out of the door he called back over his shoulder:- 'Give my regards to Bob.'

'Oh boy.' Jack muttered collapsing into the infirmary cot.

* * *

Jonas and Teal'c were looking for Darth Vader. So far they had tried the science labs, the Gate room, the commissary and the infirmary. They had just missed him according to the Colonel, who had a phantom grin that worried the young man.

Eventually they found him entering the Generals office and followed him in. 'Ahh I was just about to send for you. And for you two as well.'

'General Hammond.' Vader noted before stepping to one side of the door.

'We have a problem, I've done my best but there are too many people pushing to debrief you. The only thing I can do is delay them.'

'We can not let this happen General Hammond, To insult Darth Vader in such a way is unthinkable.'

'Teal'c, calm down.' Jonas tried to mediate. 'I'm sure that with a bit of time we can discuss this with them. No one can force Vader to do anything he doesn't want to.'

Suddenly Vader snapped his fingers and glided out of he room, the instant he was out of sight Jonas felt a whisper of something strange. Vader had vanished.

* * *

They had spent hours searching the base, every level scoured and storage rooms turned inside out. not one sign that he was ever there. 'So he got out some other way? teleport?' Jack was out of the infirmary and leading the search as the General was busy calling with every organisation that wanted the dark Jedi.

'The Star Wars universe has no transportation technology O'Neill.' Teal'c intoned as he looked a round the room.

'So then how did he get out.' Jack asked.

'He's done it before sir, he was even able to take me, Doctor Fraiser and General Hammond with him last time. More important than how sir,' Carter asked. 'Where did he go?'

'Russia, first. Then England, France, China and Canada' announced the General as he entered the briefing room.

'Why?' Jack asked as if someone had put a snake in his shoes for no particular reason.

The faint whisper blew back into the room like someone had just switched a fan on. 'Eventually the various factions of your government would have come to an agreement and forced you into surrendering me. There was no guarantee that the argument would last until I had finished my tasks here. I had to find a way to extend it.' Vader quite simply appeared at the far end of the briefing table with a wisp of smoke.

'Gahh! Could you please warn us next time your going to do that.' Jack waved his arms.

'Would you prefer something like this?' Without warning a spotlight flooded him with light, thunder claps shattered the water glasses at the table and out of nowhere a choir sang "Thunder bolts and lightning. Very, very frightening me. Gallilao figgaroo, roo roo..."

'Okay no that doesn't help. And Bohemian Rhapsody was just overkill.' he said covering the grin plastered across his face.

'Agreed but you have presented us with a problem Vader.' General Hammond sat down. 'Almost every country with knowledge of the Stargate is up in arms over this. Each one of them wants exclusive access to whatever you can provide us. We're on the verge of an international incident.'

'What of the British?'

'The English government has requested that you be allowed on your journey, what ever that is. They refuse to explain why but I've spent an hour questioning some "expert" in these matters. A Doctor Rupert Giles.'

'I know him well. He would not answer your questions. In fact I believe he learnt more from you than you did of him.'

'So do I. Until then there is nothing I can do.' Hammond looked plaintively.

'Then I can complete my task. I need the Stargate to travel to my home, were I to remain the events I have put in motion would tear this world asunder.'

'In other words you've backed the whole world into a corner and are holding it hostage to get what you want.'

'I believe you now have a grasp of the situation. It has been along time since I have been able to refresh myself, once I have finished I will need some supplies and then I may be ready to leave.'

'Of course, we have a room for you. Airman can you show him the way?' the general responded with barely hid anger

'Yes Sir'

* * *

Sam watched as the young guard stood to attention, then lead the way to the cell/room. 'Has he really done that sir?'

'Bring the whole planet to the verge of war? He has.' General Hammond looked around the table. 'So the question is can we trust him?'

'Sir I think we can trust him to do what is best for him.' Colonel O'Neill said as he finally sat down. 'If that was take over the world he would have by now. Same goes for destroying it. So what can we do, if the movies are anything to go by we couldn't stop him.

'He also appears to have powers beyond those. Not even Jedi Master Yoda could vanish as does he. Let alone the power to carry others with him.' Teal'c declared.

'Wonderful.' joked the Colonel

'He did say he had learnt much here.'

'You see, that's the point I don't get. Magic? I can understand he has weird powers but so do loads of aliens.'

An idea suddenly came to Sam 'The Nox! They had powers you could only call magic. They could bring us back from the dead like he supposedly did with me'

'You died again?' Jack asked incredulously.

'Only a little.' she admitted, flicking her fingers and eventually adding; '... sir.'

Colonel O'Neill shuck his head at her, Sam could almost hear him saying 'How can you die "only a little bit"?'

'I've been doing some research, well what I could.' Jonas pointed out distracting the conversation back to the point. 'There are stories all over the world of people with paranormal powers. Doctor Jackson thought that they were evidence of the Goa'uld, what if he was wrong. What if the Goa'uld used their technology to replicate something they saw humans do?'

'Cast spells?' General Hammond asked trying to hide his scepticism

'Something like that. And when the Goa'uld were thrown out by humans those that could use this power hid.'

'Incase they were killed like the Goa'uld.' Sam finished his sentence.

'Exactly. I mean it's been worrying me. Just about every alien race we have come across has had some ability. While we had nothing.' Jonas continued

Of course the Colonel was lost at this point. 'So your saying we should all be Jedi, throwing lightning and turning people into frogs.'

'No sir but it makes sense... Sense! You sense the gate opening, that must mean you're sensitive to whatever energies it uses. Or it effects them in some other way, Darth Vader was one of those who could feel the gate opening. that could be the connection.'

'Yes he did.' gasped Jonas 'Didn't he also say that he felt it when Mot used the hand device.'

'Is not the Stargate made of the same element that allows a Goa'uld to use their devices?' Teal'c reminded everyone.

That was the final piece of the puzzle for Sam; 'Teal'c's right sirs. Naquada must react with Force energy the same way it stores other forms. Some people must be sensitive to that power and with training like Vader's use that energy to perform supernatural acts. The Goa'uld learnt this and use naquada so everyone can use this energy.'

'This is all well and good Carter but can we go back to the point where I can choke people?'

'Well not right now sir. It must take practice, patience and an open mind.' quite suddenly she realised who it was she was talking to.

'Lets pretend I don't have any of those things. What happens then?'

'You do not attempt to use the Force. To do so would lead to the Dark Side.' Teal'c was on the verge of panicking.

'Sir it would be a bad idea. we don't know exactly how it works but there is obviously some danger involved.'

'She's right Jack, don't try. That's an order.'

* * *

Teal'c knocked respectfully on the door and was invited in. Inside his heavily guarded quarters Lord Vader was shaving his head. 'Lord Vader?' A CD player sat next to the helmet playing an odd tune.

'Ahh Teal'c, yes you would find this amusing. While I still need the life mask I find the hair's stubble... uncomfortable. Though it its reassuring that I now have hair.' the scar faced man grinned at him. Teal'c understood all too well, Jaffa shaved their heads to keep from sweating and their stubble rubbing in the helmets, those that didn't often had to wear semi-flexible metal skull caps that were even worse in the heat.

'The others have discussed the situation. there is nothing we can do to stop you so we must help you, to protect this world.' Again Teal'c looked at the player, a woman started shouting for someone called Nathaniel.

'Indeed!' Another grin reflected in the mirror. The very idea that a Dark Lord of the Sith could find anything amusing worried Teal'c. Not much else could worry him, other than the music. Darth Vader must have noticed, 'Jeff Wayne's War of the Worlds. It's amazing that a world so primitive can create something so beautiful.'

'Is there anything you will need?'

'Other than a tan?' he said putting down the razor, 'The supplies I mentioned.'

Supplies? What supplies could he need? 'Where can you get these... things?'

Looking at him Teal'c caught a movement from the corner of his eye. The helmet and mask hovered off the side table and slotted into place on the armour. As they settled with a squeak and hiss as Darth Vader cracked his neck; 'There is a place, your team should come with me. Perhaps you can learn something about the world you chose to protect.'

End chapter 4


	6. Chapter 5

The Empty Grave  
Part 2:- A Tomb by Any Other Name.  
Chapter 5

Authors note:- The news… As everyone reading this section of should know by now Stargate SG-1 has been cancelled by the Sci-Fi channel. It joins that list of shows where Cult following is not enough and creativity / fan support are sacrificed to the twin devils of money and viewing figures.  
Sure it's not over yet, Atlantis is still powering on in the Pegasus galaxy and the massive petitions and outcry from us the viewing public may still save it. But that didn't work for Enterprise did it?  
Stargate has broken all US records for quality, longevity and appeal. 200 episodes, no other Science fiction program has reached that in the US (We Brits beat you with Dr Who, that lasted 30 years before cancelling and now is back and as good as ever!)  
I got into Fan Fiction through Stargate and through that I have learnt the struggles and joy's of being a writer, a creator and a developer. Stargate may have ended in T.V. land but like Firefly, Star Trek, Farscape, Galatica and Babylon 5 an idea carries on. (Yes I know that they were all picked up again later, it was a subtle point!)  
Stargate won't rest in peace, we're still around!

On with the story:-

Chapter 5

Jonas followed the group out of the room. The Colonel was not happy, Vader had got his way again. Thankfully he didn't bring the world to the brink of war this time, he did something worse. In front of the whole of SG-1 the Dark Lord waved his hand and used the Jedi mind trick on the General.

The result was a humvee and a pass outside the base with no escort other than SG-1. It was at that point the Colonel started talking about Bob... whoever that was.

The Colonel drove with Teal'c in the passenger seat because there wasn't room for both him and Vader on the back seat. As it was there was only just enough room for Jonas and Sam. From behind Jack the Jedi gave directions. No one else knew where they were going and Vader refused to tell them. Coming past a crossroads a black van stopped in their path, another suddenly slammed into the back of the Humvee. Smashed into Teal'c's headrest Jonas tried to shake the spots from his eyes when the Colonel and Sam shouted something at the same time and the front window smashed. Instantly a green/yellow fog filled the car and the world swam away.

* * *

Sergeant Allan Carpenter wasn't really a sergeant, not these days anyway. He was until his death was engineered. The day he was transferred from his team there was an accident and the whole team was killed in a live fire incident. His transfer was creatively miss-filled as part of the investigation. The result was his new team and a new job; do whatever the bosses say. 

He was good at his job. If someone died it didn't matter as long as the job was done. The bosses liked that attitude, he became their top man. He was told no one else could do this job. It was simple; await a confirmation signal from the contact, identify and intercept the target, incapacitate their guards and finally extract target.

After tailing the vehicle, waiting for a opportune moment, he realised they would come to this crossroads. The hours he had spent studying the road layouts proved that his almost anal obsession for planing ahead was worth it. Sending his second team ahead to cut them off he loaded the knockout gas into the launcher. The hit was professional, none of the subjects escaped the gas as the canister shattered the windscreen. Now for the easy part; Four and Three followed each other in classic style while the rest of his teams covered them. Three reached the passenger's door first and glanced in only to have the window shatter.

A black leather glove clasped Three's neck as the door opened into his face. Something as black as night flowed like liquid from the opened door. It caught Four in her gut with a foot, folding her around the limb for a moment before it the leg thrust out. Her limp body flew back a handful of feet before it cracked against the traffic lights and fell boneless to the floor. 'Take it down!' Allan shouted, something had gone wrong.

Both teams had members with tranquilliser guns, Two and Five. They fired instantly, emptying two clips worth of darts. The Target simply took them all on it's forearms, eventually catching the last two between opposite forefinger and thumb. Allan knew there was enough there to put a man in a coma. The Target, however, simply flexed it's wrists and the darts broke off. As they clattered to the floor it threw the darts it had caught back into Two and Five.

Six and Seven from team two drew their knives and charged. In the second it took them to reach the Target it rolled to one side, before they could turn it was rising to its feet. Seven was the closest, as the black shadow rose an arm shot out and snared his head. Bringing Seven down into an upcoming shoulder had obvious results. As the bloody mass that should have been a young man's head bounced from it's left as the Target's right came around. The punch could have started from the next state and had all the fineness of a bar brawlers swing. But that was deceptive, the Target was too good and far too fast to be that clumsy. It was fast and powerful. Six's head collapsed in from the shear strength behind that punch and the body fell like a bag of potatoes.

For a moment the target stood there, shaking the blood from it's gloved fist and wiping pieces of skull from its cloak. Eight simply lost it at that point, cracking the safety the last member of the second team let rip with a whole clip form his P90. The target didn't flinch as every bullet hit the ground at his feet. Then it was it's turn to respond.

Stamping down Allan thought he was threatening Eight while reaching beneath its cloak for something. He was half right. A manhole cover span into his hand, the other drew a small silver ball with flashing lights. The Target spun. A grenade under team two's van and a manhole cover in the radiator of his. Eight was caught in the massive blast that scattered the van and tarmac it was resting on across the road. The huge metal disk bucked Allan's van as he dived for cover.

Scrambling to his feet the NID agent pointed his own P90 only to have an invisible grip rip it in half at the command of an off hand gesture. The Target suddenly snapped it's wrist like a whip and the same invisible grip crushed Allan's wind pipe.

Knowing his life ebbed away Allan clawed at the ground. He would have screamed but his voice was gone with his oxygen. As his mind shut down the former sergeant watched the Target pull his driver out and put him in the back seat before getting in his place and driving away.

* * *

Teal'c came too with a headache, a bad one. One that reminded him of the first time O'Neill had convinced him to join him in a drink. A practice he had long since sworn never to do again. A short burst of slow notes followed by another came form outside the vehicle. Leaning against a metal freight crate Darth Vader was playing the Imperial March on a harmonica. Teal'c was more or less certain at that point he had been drinking with O'Neill and was still suffering the effects. As he got out Darth Vader stopped and tilted his head. 

'Good morning.'

''What has transpired?'

'Conspired is more like it. One of the... rebel factions of your government. Or perhaps someone else's organisation. They believed they could capture me. I persuaded them otherwise. Unfortunately I will now have to find a replacement for the thermal detonator I used.' With a snap of his fingers the harmonica blurred and vanished into a puff of coloured smoke.

Teal'c was far more worried about the thermal detonator; 'You carry detonators with you?'

'Only two, I haven't needed to use them before today. I believe I overreacted.' The tilt in his helmet felt like he was asking a question, Teal'c realised it was just before Darth Vader answered himself. 'No. They annoyed me. That was their mistake.' Then he turned his attention back to the Jaffa; 'I don't repress my anger, I express it. Now while our companions recover what say you to a card game.' A stack of cards appeared much the same way the harmonica had disappeared.

Jonas Quinn awoke quarter of an hour later, it was good timing because the Jaffa was about to lose the game. Jonas Quinn's timing meant a new game had to start. Two games later and Teal'c no longer enjoyed playing. With O'Neill, Major Carter and Daniel Jackson his poker face was impassible. Unfortunately Jonas Quinn was a very fast learner and very lucky. He had won both rounds without much difficulty. On the other hand it was fortunate that Darth Vader found it amusing.

'Major Carter and O'Neill have been unconscious for longer than myself or Jonas Quinn. Could something have happened to them?' he asked.

The Dark Jedi looked over the battered hood of the humvee that they were using as a table. 'I believe they are simply more comfortable than you were. If they are not awake by sunset I will see.'

* * *

Jack woke up first and wondered if he had. He was slumped against the door with the handle digging into his left ribs. But he was far from noticing that. On his right a blond major was using him like an overgrown teddy bear. Both arms clasped around his neck and his shoulder acted like a pillow. Only slightly more worrying was the fact his right arm was draped over the back of her shoulders, with his left almost cupping her sleeping face. Jacks first worry was someone had been spiking the drinks at the Christmas party again, only this time it wasn't him. His second was if anyone saw them like this both careers were fubar. The third was why was his hand wet. 

The answers were; that its not Christmas yet, hope and get out of the situation quickly and the final answer was Carter drool. 'Eww?' he gently moved his hand away. 'Carter?... Carter.'

'mumfh.' she muttered into his shoulder as he slowly moved his arms. Looking up she blinked her blue eyes owlishly. 'Sir?' she asked before taking a whole second to realise the predicament they were in.

As she jumped back Jack leaned into the door handle a little more and winced. 'Ow.' from the look she was giving him he had to explain.

'Oh. What happened sir? Were we jumped?'

'If we were it won't take much more that a few pictures and imagination to get us court marshalled but where are the guards.'

'They were scattered across the intersection O'Neill. Darth Vader did not take kindly to the incident.' Teal'c's heavy bass voice came from just outside.

'Ahh good move, kidnap Darth Vader. Why not play catch with a nuke, it would be quicker.'

'They failed at that task O'Neill.'

'Failed? Which task did they "fail"?'

'Darth Vader was carrying two hand held thermonuclear devices. He used one this afternoon. He still has the second.'

'Carter, you can't play with it. T; where are we?'

'Mass industry storage yards O'Neill. It appears abandoned.'

'Right then. Time to find out where we go from here.' Jack opened the door.

'Sir what's that on your uniform?' Carter asked. And Jack winced again.

* * *

Sam glanced at the Colonel again, what was that on his uniform. It didn't matter she just wanted to know what it wasn't. They followed Vader around another corner. Strangely the huge metal crates felt like they were laid out in a maze, you had to know where you were going to get anywhere. Once again Vader refused to tell them which anywhere they were going to. 

Three corners later they came across two people sitting on top of one of the transport containers; 'Look at this Rob, its a fancy dress party.'

'Look's like they're lost Bill. Think we should give them directions.'

There was something off about the grins the two men were wearing, almost the same smile a tiger gets when it sees lunch. Vader had noticed this too, a rustling in his cloak told her he had called his lightsabre to hand. 'We are not lost. Nor are we looking for entertainment. That is your only warning.' He said in a calm voice, only slightly more chilling than an Arctic storm.

This had the two of them looking at each other. Then Rob began to look between them and his friend. 'It could be him, you've heard the stories.'

'You scared of a few drunken horror stories? It's a costume and I'm hungry.' Bill jumped down, then in front of them his face changed. His forehead bulged out in wrinkles, like it was overdeveloped, his eyes became a wolf like yellow/gold colour and the most striking change was his smile, two of his teeth grew long and pointed.

The... her mind refused the word vampire... thing charged at them. Vader span, facing SG-1 he ignited his laser sword as he backhanded it in an arc that took the monster's head off. At the end of the arc he threw the glowing blade into the heart of the other one. Bill's decapitated body crumbled into dust to be carried off on a hollow howl of wind. Rob burst out into flame for a short moment before turning to ash that vanished the same way. As the tattered remains of his clothes fell the metal cylinder shut down and spun back into Vader's still outstretched hand.

The Colonel stepped up to the Jedi. 'Vampires. Abandoned industrial depots. Magic supplies. We're heading to a demon bar.'

'You are familiar with them.'

'Black Ops missions are sometimes a little off the beaten track. Do you have any idea what happens in those places. The last one I was in made Amsterdam look like a nunnery.'

'You have been here before I take it.' Sam could once again feel the smile Vader was beaming out at her less than happy CO

'urm sorry but what's a demon?' Jonas asked saving her the embarrassment.

* * *

'So to summarise; Demons:- big honking things that take a lot of bullets to kill. Vampires are walking cadavers that drink your blood. Demons just eat you. Demon Bars are places where demons meet up and swap stories on how many babies they've eaten or virgin's they've sacrificed.' They were (finally) standing outside the largest container. It had to be the bar. 'Are you sure this is the only way to get what you need.' 

'E-Bay asks too many questions. Now as you may guess the military has a certain reputation as do I. I will disguise us with an illusion.' Pulling on the collar of his black cloak it warped into an off grey robe, covering his suit. His trousers shifted into a soft leather brown and his black boots became more battered and weathered. An off white shirt faded into existence under Vader's rough grey robes. His gloves changed colour and shrunk until they looked like normal hands. The most startling change was as his face the mask wavered and vanished it left a middle aged man with long red-ish brown hair and a goatee beard just being touched with grey at the edges. 'Yes, this will do.' his voice had changed, becoming more human and a lot more British upper class. The mechanical rasping had simply stopped.

'Cool, what about us?'

'A wizard of my level requires servants, why else would I need you with me?'

'The more the better I take it.' Jack guessed

'To a point. Teal'c and yourself will be my guards. Jonas my apprentice.' Both Jack and Teal'c's outfits changed. Instead of standard greens they were in long dark brown trench coats over short sleeved grey shirts and black trousers. Phantom swords and long knives were attached to the inside of the coats. Jonas however was dressed similar to Vader but without the over robes.

'And me?' Carter asked. Jack had a very good idea what the answer was, Carter probably had the same thoughts. Vader's grin was evil, he didn't have to say anything, they were both right.

End Chapter 5


	7. Chapter 6

The Empty Grave  
Part 2:- A Tomb by Any Other Name.  
Chapter 6

Major doctor Samantha Carter PHD. That's what it said at the top of her record followed by a list of medals it took most officers twice as long to get hold of. She was also on record as one of the smartest people on the planet and had a grasp of physics that would leave Einstein and Steven Hawking stunned.

Right now they would be stunned for a completely different reason.

'At least it's better than a gold slaves dress' Colonel O'Neill grinned at her before being slammed like a rag doll into a metal wall. She had to admit it was, but not by very much. A knee length white skirt was part of the backless dress. the top half came up to her chest before ending in two straps that were tied together at the back of her neck. The V neck was modest but still announced she was a woman.

'Colonel I would remind you that it was my daughter modelling that out fit.' Vader lifted him off the floor with one hand. 'I understand that the woman herself was not actually of my blood however it was fairly actuate. Need I continue?' The Colonel must have had a good view of the V neck, she folded her arms protectively.

'No.' The colonel gasped and Vader dropped him. 'What happens when you run into Han Solo?' he asked rubbing his neck.

'I do not believe you are old enough for that information. Let us just say it may involve a fishing trip with a large crane, a sarlacc pit, a welding implement, imagination and several weeks of quality time with my Son-in-law.' for a man usualy locked behind a black mask what he lacked in facial expressions he more than made up for with the tone of his voice. As it was he had gon from frightening to terrifing.

Sam shared a look with Teal'c; silently agreeing not to think about it and never bring it up again. Vader straitened his robes and walked to the rusted door set deep in the far crate. He knocked on it twice before it opened.

Any doubt demons existed went completely out of the window at that point. The monster was almost bent double, it's long legs came up and knees bent high over it's four eyed, three horned, cats head and two massively over developed arms rolled across a snake like body. 'No humansss' it hissed at them.

'Sulkult demons are not native to this dimensional plane. I am positive you can return to your home with in the minute I decide to do so.'

'Warlockkkk.' it's snake like voice hacked out. Vader raised his hand and pointed to his right.

Sam was a scientist. With her speciality of astrophysics and wormhole mechanics she could guess what he had just done. How he had torn a hole in the surface of reality was another question. Sickly green lightning bolts pored out of the crack in existence leaving an ugly red trace across a vile purple event horizon.

'That reminds me of the 70s.' The Colonel joked in a whisper while Teal'c came up behind Jonas and whispered;

'You are his apprentice, don't be surprised by anything Lord Vader does. Be attentive and ready.'

The Sulkult sulked and half slithered from the doorway; 'Warlockkkk, power.' it snarled, 'Enter.'

Vader started to close his hand and the impossible hole in the universe shrunk as it flew into his palm before it closed, slipping between the fingers of his glove-less hand. 'Thank you.' he smiled before they followed them in. Sam found it very uncomfortable to have the demon leer at her as she passed.

Inside was surprisingly normal, if you could look past the clients. A rock band made up from four different demons were performing "Smoke on the water" on a small stage. A couple of tables, where pool sharks were hunting each other, hugged the walls. Another set up included a dart board and a variety of knives. Alright it wasn't THAT normal but it wasn't that far off.

The Colonel and Teal'c were stopped by two men who asked them for the coats full of weapons. In one of those moments shared between people who have worked with each other for years they agreed. From the way the bouncers reacted the coats were somehow physically present .

After that Vader made a line for the bar that took up the middle of the converted crates. He stood there for awhile while they made it to him. Glancing around he chose a table big enough for them all and then some. There was one problem, it was occupied. 'I need this table.'

The big man looked up and Sam recognised his type. The hard core road biker. These guys' came in two flavours. The show off who'd seen too many mad Max movies and the ones who inspired that sort of thing. You didn't mess with the second type, and first did not come to places like this.

'You do not require all that space, I am sure you can find room at the bar'

For a moment Sam thought Vader used a mind trick on him. The Biker stood up casting a glance at Sam on the way up, holy Hanna was this going to happen a lot? 'Ohh hard! I really what to do that. Tell you what, bright boy,' he picked at tall man's robes. 'Leave the chick and you sod off.' Vader moved like lightning, in a typically violent move grabbed the idiot by the neck with one hand and his wrist with the other. 'What do you think your doing? No violence spell in sanctuaries!' His victim panicked.

The Colonel sighed at the cliché.

'Sanctuary magic, peasant incantations.' Vader smiled slamming him against the table. The Biker bounced off into a quick elbow that slammed into his nose and dropped him into his chair. Vader finaly dropped a kick into the mans gut, heel first. The chair beneath him shattered like matchsticks.

* * *

Jack winced at the axe kick. An inch or two lower and the guy wouldn't be investing in any grandchildren. T moved first and hefted the K.O.ed, leather clad, obstruction to his feet. Jack took the other arm and dragged him like a sack of potatoes to the bar and ordered a stiff drink. 

Turning around he saw the firewood rewind back into a chair, a far more ornate chair than was there before. Jack winced, Vader was playing the arrogant card like it was going out of style. Sure that got results in the short term but long term it could cause more problems than it solved. 'So how long until you get bored and start pulling the elves from your butt, or have the broom sticks dance to your command?' He and the big Jaffa took two of the three chairs left.

'Can you find a more expedient way? If you find the magical equivalent of a supernova in the phone book be my guest.'

An uncomfortable silence stretched on. The only interruption was a bar maid who came over and Vader waved her off. Eventually one man built up the courage to come up.

'Evening, What are you looking for?' he asked. The fence wore a bright Hawaiian shirt over jeans and under a dull brow leather bomber jacket.

Vader planted his elbows on the table, artfully missing spilt bourbon and broken glass 'What makes you think I am looking for something?'

The guy stopped and downed his drink in one. 'I guess I was mistaken.' he smiled sickly before heading back to the bar.

Their companion lent back and looked around the table. 'I will not be long now.' Vader flicked his hand at Jack an Teal'c. 'Order drinks for yourselves, flank him but say nothing.'

'Are you getting all this from a book?' Jack whispered as he stood up, nodding to T in agreement.

'Yes.' grinned the former Dark Lord at him before something strange happened. Jack saw Vader's eyes shift, like he was looking straight through him. With a slight smile the wizard's face cracked. 'Go, now.'

Something was up and from that grin it was not good for Jack's sanity.

* * *

Teal'c ordered a glass of water while O'Neill invested in a stronger drink. The strangely dressed trader watched them and obviously wanted to talk with them. Just as they turned away he ventured with a; 'Hello.' 

They ignored him and sat down at the table. Teal'c saw that the whole room was watching them covertly in some respects, overtly in others. A few minuets passed and a hush fell across the building. The trader played with his empty glass, Lord Vader appeared to be meditating and everyone was quiet. The only thing to distract anyone was when three young women came in and stuck to the shadows.

Eventually the brightly dressed trader could take it no longer, he came back to the table taking the one free seat. ' Your good and your in a hurry. Otherwise you wouldn't be making a scene like this. But you can also play it cool, your dangerous and I'm betting you want us to know that incase we try and welsh on you. What you want is big, powerful and I don't think you can find anyone else here tonight.'

He finally opened his eyes; 'Good. I think we can do business. I require several big and powerful items of the highest quality, within the week. Two thirds payment now to cover the cost of the items, the final third for yourself. Can we deal?'

He answered with a low whistle; 'What's the cover?'

'Four point six million. Gold' O'Neill and Major Carter hid their reaction badly, Teal'c had to admit he did the same.

A second stretched before them as the trader considered this statement; 'You won't find anyone else willing to deal. That amount is too much of a risk. I'll be back tomorrow.' He half rose.

'No you will not. The gold will be waiting at a place of your choice before morning. You will be back in two days to receive your money, the items will be at the same place I drop the gold.'

The trader finished standing up; 'No, we won't do that. I'm backing out. Goodbye.' He turned and almost ran into a short blond woman in a casual dress and a slightly taller brunette in a dress style the tau'ri called Gothic.

'Hi,' The blond beamed a thoughtlessly innocent smile that failed to convey either impression. 'My friend wants you to stay.' She stood on her tip toes, leaning in, putting a hand on his shoulder and then she whispered; 'I wouldn't disappoint him if I was you.' Before pushing him back down into his seat, hard.

As the chair creaked the trader looked to the other woman who smiled much like the first only this time it was much more overtly threatening.

'I..Y.. You work for them?' The man found his voice while trying not to look over his shoulder to the slight women that he was terrified of.

'With them.' Lord Vader clarified. 'I require one fresh white oak staff, five standard focusing crystals, another one roughly the size of your head and a granite block big enough to mount them in. I will do that myself.'

'And you won't try and skimp on that will you now.' the brunette clapped him on the shoulder.

'No' he answered. 'Wearhouse 5 in the south yards. I'll get to it now?' The two women stepped back and he fled for the door.

* * *

Sam just couldn't take not knowing what was going on anymore. What was worse was Teal'c was in full stoic mode and Jonas was to busy trying to categorise the different things walking past. Her only hope for sensible answers was for the Colonel to stop being sarcastic and goading Vader. 

Finally she admitted that she didn't have a hope in hell of saving face and asked. 'Over four million for that? and who are these people? What is going on?'

'Well I'm Buffy and this is Faith.' The blond introduced herself while pulling up a chair.

Then an incredibly dull voice said:- 'Ow'. Every looked around but all Sam could see was a teenage girl with a blond highlight in her brown hair was standing next to Vader.

'And that's my sister Dawn.'

'Ow.' The girl was poking Darth Vader in the arm!

'What are you doing?' gasped the four SG-1 members at the same time.

She stopped and turned to them, her eyebrow rising several notches above Teal'c's best. 'He hasn't said hello yet.' She explained in an childlike voice. Almost as if she wasn't talking about a seven foot tall Sith Lord who was famous for throttling people because he felt like it.

Vader very slowly turned his head and stuck his tongue out at her. Before turning back and winking at Buffy. 'Hello Little Dawn, I like the hair.' The girl eventual stopped laughing long enough to hug him.

The Colonel let out a breath; 'I take it you know each other?'

'Jack O'Neill, Jonas Quinn, Sam Carter and Murray Teal'c:- this is Buffy Summers, her sister Dawn and friend Faith.' He made the introductions. 'I found Buffy and her friends when I fell into this world. Another one of her friends is responsible for my current situation.'

'So you found him...' Sam started.

Buffy made a face 'More like he found us, almost killed us and had the nervous breakdown. Something wrong big guy?'

Teal'c had been looking at her, his eyebrow trying to brake the record so recently set by young Dawn; 'Who names their child Buffy?'

'You're one to talk; Murray.'

'Indeed... I was not aware you had met her O'Neill.'

The Colonel head-butted the table, landing face first in something that looked very sticky. 'What's that about?' the one called Faith asked.

'T is just called Teal'c. We call him Murray so people don't ask stupid questions.' He pulled his head up, if the way the table jerked was any evidence Sam was right about the sticky stuff; 'And I know its still classified Carter. I think the fact they know about our friend lets us bend a few rules.'

'Yes Sir.'

'So you guys with the Air Force, under General Hammond?' Dawn asked showing she knew far too much.

'From a certain point of view Dr Giles works for them. He is a part of their family.' Vader clarified and Sam remembered what General Hammond had said after the phone around from the international committee. Vader interrupted her thought; 'It appears we have drawn attention and my business here is finished. I think we should leave for a more suitable environment, perhaps one where O'Neill's head will not get along so well with the furniture.'

Half an hour later they were at O'Malley's Bar and grill. Sam was back in clothes that she felt comfortable in and plying pool with Buffy. The Colonel had found the only person in the world that could match his sarcasm, Dawn. Faith was busy slowly corrupting Jonas and Teal'c was waiting, with Vader, for their turn after her match.

End Chapter 6

Authors note:-

This has become the longest section of the story... when it was meant to be the shortest, It's taken a long time but I think it's been worth it. The next chapter sees Vader opening the Gate to his home galaxy. But the force (and yours truly) has one more twist of fate in store for its Champion (and you readers).

Please leave a review and let me know your still reading this, Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7

The Empty Grave  
Part 2:- A Tomb by Any Other Name.

Chapter 7

Jack and two other members of his team sat down. Carter tried to shuffle her "healthy" food around before settling on her coffee. If Jack was honest he wasn't in that much better shape but in his case it had more to do with age. 'Last night went well.'

'It did indeed.' Teal'c's bass voice caused the Major to twitch

'Did it?' she mumbled around her cup with sarcasm that could have been detected from orbit.

'You should not have engaged Buffy Summers in your challenge.'

'Huh uhh' she nodded and Jack grinned. The challenge Teal'c was talking about was Carter's ego verses the blond Miss Summers. After losing the fourth round of pool Carter got irked, to say the least. She swore she would win at least one table before the end of the night.Needless to say Carter lost again, again and, unsurprisingly, again. She had to be carried out at closing time before she throttled Miss Summers. 'Carter do us a favour. Don't try that again.'

'No sir.'

'Okay, speaking of problems. Where's Jonas?'

Carter looked up and pointed behind him.

'Hello sir.' The young man smiled as he sat down with his usually over filled bowl of fruit loops.

The O'Neill death glare (patent recently broken by the young woman he had met the night before) had no effect on him; 'Where have you been.'

'A hotel in the city.' he smiled with that annoying innocence of his. 'with Faith.'

The three other members looked at each other as he shovelled the fruit loops into his face. 'T; your writing this one up.' Jack decided.

'I am, O'Neill?'

'Yes.'

The big Jaffa scowled; 'Paperwork.' he said in a voice that summed up everyone's opinion of the damned stuff.

* * *

Vader entered the commissary, the two escorts and their dozen or so friends scattered across the room. He smiled to himself and headed towards the breakfast selection. Those that were in his way scattered like a flock of birds when a jaguar stalks through a glade. Choosing a large glass of orange juice and a small selection of random fruits he made his way to the table SG-1 sat at, scattering more hapless airmen and scientists.

'I will sit here.' the former Sith announced, placing his tray at the table. The four of them shuffled around to give him space. 'Thank you.'

Whatever it was they were discussing before they failed to say anything about it, in fact the entire room was silent. After a moment the only sound was the soft crack of the buckles on his arm. 'One would think your co-workers had never seen a former psychopath about to drink orange juice before.' he put the gauntlet down and flexed the prosthetic hand.

O'Neill coughed to hide a grin while the Jaffa and Mr Quinn backed away slightly. The Major blinked before leaning back slowly. Vader refrained from shaking his head and pulled the black dome off his mask. With one free hand he dropped and unlocked his face plate; putting both on the table.

'You sure you're going to be okay?' O'Neill asked, nodding to the mask.

'As long as the Major does not brake it I can survive some time without the bacta vapours.' Vader took an apple and bit into it.

Across the room people whispered in awe and Vader tried to keep the look of annoyance from his face. Reaching into his cloak's lining he took out his research volumes, one at a time.

'What's with the books?'

'Research colonel. I need confirm my theory.' Vader wasn't worried, two of the books were in sorcerers code and the other was John Dee's "long lost" work on the worlds magical aura in his language of angels.

The Major looked up. 'So what is your plan? You said something about a supernova?'

'Basically it will be very simple. In actuality a lot of things can go wrong.' He took a deep breath and then sip of orange juice. 'As this will be a transgalactic journey it will require a phenomenal amount of power. More than has been used before. The first problem is finding that power; there are only two sources that I can access in time with the reserves required. The first is this world, the energy under its surface. However if I pull that out and throw it down the wormhole, I will reduce the heat of the whole planet, perhaps even creating an ice age. Besides that; any and all Force sensitive beings on this world will feel it and could die.'

'You can't be serious!'

'I can Major. The other resource is the sun itself, but once again I will cause a destabilisation.'

She went very pale 'Pulling that much energy from the sun could collapse it! You would kill us all!'

'Yes I would. Obviously that will be unacceptable. So, as with all things, a balance must be found. I will use both sources. Allow me to explain; this worlds power can be used like a starter motor. Jump starting a small supernova from your sun, a supernova that will replace the energy spent from this planet.'

'And then some.' She smiled in what Vader guessed was relief. 'You think the over spill will be enough to open a wormhole back to your home galaxy.'

'I suspect there will be a short fall. One that I can compensate for with my own Force energies.'

O'Neill blinked incredibly slowly. 'Let me guess the other problems. You're not sure you can do this. If you can you're going to be shunting all this power through you, that could kill you.'

'No, I can do it and it will not kill me. The final problem is that that much power could vaporise this mountain. The Stargate can not hold that much energy, this is why we need the supplies we went for last night.'

'They're massive storage batteries, you're going to drip feed the gate with what it needs. What if they aren't to your specifications?'

Vader picked up a different book. 'With any luck my specifications were good enough so that any... flaws in the items will be acceptable. If not I suggest you find a state wide phone book.'

Teal'c frowned; 'The phone book?'

'To start the list of the dead.'

'Oh.'

* * *

The next night the five of them left the mountain complex again. Jack drove the humvee, this time they had got into costume before hand and Carter had changed hers into something a bit more suitable, showing more leg and less of everything else. Vader's comment on how they should change her BDU's for the dress did not help the Colonel one bit.

Outside the wearhouses and the transport crates they found the two of the three girls they had met before. 'Hi!' they waved.

The blond Miss Summers was waving a vampire.

'Who's your friend?' Jack asked.

The woman shrugged and tossed it to her sister who was holding a stake. 'Just some low life Vamp looking for a dusting.' the vampire burst into dust.

'Sir?' Carter asked at this casual show of strength. Jack realised while he had guessed Buffy was Slayer he hadn't told them. He was about to say something but he was too slow.

'She is Slayer, the warrior woman of the Tau'ri.' Teal'c announced taking a step back. 'A legend of ancient origin speaks of a Tau'ri child with the strength above that of a Goa'uld and the speed of the largest cats.'

'... One girl in all the world to fight the darkness.' Dawn finished off for him.

Carter frowned, 'No wonder I lost at pool.'

From the corner of his eye Jack saw Vader. His face twitching with a wicked smile. 'Some quotes are impossible to pass up.'

'Huh?' Jack asked, half afraid of the answer.

The tall wizard grinned at him before turning back to the two girls; 'I find your lack of Faith disturbing.'

'Gahhhh! NO! Not funny!' the Colonel shouted as everyone around him grinned. 'Where is she, really?'

Buffy laughed; 'She's at the bar. After Jonas told her who our tall friend was Faith wanted to get him to say that.'

'I wonder which one of you gave her the idea.' Vader raised an eyebrow to Dawn.

'So sue me.' she beamed a smile back.

* * *

Teal'c flowed the group though the labyrinth of metal boxes. Glancing at the Slayer when he could. At first he thought it nothing more than a legend, "The Slayer". Then upon seeing how fierce Major Carter was in battle he believed, as many Jaffa do now, that the stories had grown over time and all warrior women of the Tau'ri were powerful.

But now, confronted by this small female with the strength to fight off a blood-drinker, he was reassessing the legends he had heard.

Tuning a corner the group were confronted by another, smaller, group. 'You shall not pass.' crowed the leader who was dressed in a purple cape over richly coloured cloth. Five hooded and short guards fanned behind him.

'Goa'uld?' O'Neill asked Teal'c

Vader answered for him. 'No. He's a Mage.'

The wizard in question strutted forward. 'Mage Orlock, your master! You dare not know my name worm?'

'What?' The Slayer, O'Neill, Dawn Summers shouted before sharing a look of disbelief.

Lord Vader simply stepped outside of his illusion as it flittered like pale smoke. 'I am Vader, Wielder and right fist of the Force. My destiny is not to bow before anyone. Yours, on the other hand, will be cut short if you impede me any further.'

'listen "Wielder of smoke and lies"; your weak magic is nothing to me. Surrender.'

O'Neill had obviously had enough of this. As had Teal'c. 'Okay where were you when they were selling brains? Getting a double dose of ego? You listen you jackass; in two minuets Vader here is going to ram his lightsabre up your ass and then turn it on. You heard him, get out of the way or we're coming through you, you're girlfriends and then we might just decide to take our time about it.' He drew the twin pistols he had insisted on and Teal'c drew his "Zat"

The others drew swords.

And Lord Vader drew his lightsabre but left it off.

'Your servant insults me.'

'No he is merely board with posturing. As am I.' With a flick of his wrist Lord Vader ripped one of the metal containers from the ground and threw it across the guards.

With his other Lord Vader cast a web of lightning trapping the Mage against the same container. 'Now we dispense with the witty repartee. Out to make a name for yourself?'

The Mage spoke a quick incantation and the lightning vanished. 'I already have a name!' and a shaft of ground burst between his legs like a devastating upper cut at another gesture from the Dark Lord.

'What "toothless"? The Slayer asked as she strode to the senseless magician and slapped him awake as Lord Vader threw the container back, leaving yellow puddles where the guards were.

Major Carter walked past and kicked at what was left of one of the guards. 'More Demons?'

Dawn Summers answered; 'Nope, those are Golams. Magically reanimated bodies of the dead rebuilt with mud, rotten twigs and other gloopy stuff.'

The black armoured Lord of the Sith stood next to the Slayer 'And the sort of thing a Warlock would do in his spare time.' Lord Vader headbutted the Mage out of her grip and to the ground. There he viciously kicked him. 'I should have mentioned this before. I am personally offended when a second grade bungler like you plays at voodoo witch doctor.' Another hard kick. 'Sorry about that.' his cold flat voice drawled innocently.

'That's enough.' O'Neill half shouted

Lord Vader turned to the Colonel; 'No it is not.' he raised a claw like hand and the hapless wizard flew into it. 'Allow me to demonstrate, once again. I am no longer Jedi or Sith, my goals are my own. Stand by me and I will do you no harm.' The black armoured man turned on his captive; 'But stand in my way and your soul will become a pyre, blazing in sacrifice to my task. NOTHING will stand between and my family.' Bolts of lightning burst from his hand, through the Mage and into the sky. Eventually the wizard began to smoke and as Lord Vader let him go he fell into a pile of his own ash.

* * *

Alex glanced around the table, he had a lot of attention. Gathering the items his client had asked for hadn't been that difficult, a few words to the right people and some to the wrong got him what he needed.

A dead silence rippled through the bar just behind a wave of suppressed rage. All eyes turned to the door and Alex's client entered. The new "bouncer" demon took a step forward. Alex saw a brief expression of dread from most of the group, only the brown haired girl and the client didn't flinch. The girl had a look of determination but was still a little wild around the eyes. The Slayer clocked the demon, probably saving its existence.

The client walked on, radiating anger. A dark glance took in the room, lingering on the band until they started playing again. As if pushed by the towering anger of the man the room was pushed back into life. Discussions and jokes passed back and forth with forced joviality and not one word was said about him. As the client walked over Alex fought the temptation to drain his glass. 'You have the items.'

This was not going to be good; 'Yes... but to get them to the standard you wanted...'

His expression did not change 'How much more?'

'Another million and I need assurance it's natural gold.'

The client looked him in the eye. 'They are to the standard I requested?'

'As best I could get. The staff and crystals are virgin and the pedestal is reenforced.'

Wordlessly the Grand Wizard put a hand in is robe. 'The gold is natural. This should cover the extra cost.' he pulled out a blood red ruby the size of a shot glass and put it down.

'Wouldn't a ruby be...' it wasn't a ruby. It was a red diamond.

Draining his glass Alex snatched it up. 'Your order is in the storage crate.' with that the trader scampered out of the Bar.

End chapter 7


	9. Chapter 8

The Empty Grave  
Part 2:- A Tomb by Any Other Name.  
Epilogue

General Hammond had long ago become used to odd reports, when the President called and told him several million dollars of gold had vanished from Fort Knox he had a fair idea where it had gone.

About an hour later SG-1, Vader and three girls came down the spiral stairs. 'Colonel O'Neill!'

'Talk to the dark lord Sir. It's his idea.'

Once again in this black armour Vader looked over the embarkation room. 'They are my guests General. Buffy Summers, her sister Dawn Summers and their friend Faith Leanhn.'

'Vader, you single handily have put this entire facility at risk to public exposure. Threatened the planet with a third world war, stole millions from the national gold reserve and now you reveal top secret information to complete strangers?'

'I know. I was hoping to do something completely outrageous before I left. I sent four air men to collect the equipment I bought. Within the day I will have finished on this world.'

* * *

Jack was in the control room as the air men carried the stones and crystals into the Gate room. He heard Vader's asthmatic breathing slide next to him. 'I am ready.'

Jack turned to say something but Vader had already moved away, heading up the stairs to the briefing room. He followed.

'General Hammond; I will be leaving within the hour. I wish to apologise for not being the most gracious or cordial of guests. My urgency often overrode what manners I have.'

The General swallowed; 'I understand, Thank you.' An hour ago George had gotten another phonecall from the president, the result was three visitor passes for the girls and a very haggered Major-General

'You don't have to do this you know.' It was the brunette Dawn Summers, she was close to tears.

'Little Dawn. I don't think you know how close we truly are. We are both of the Force, that makes you my sister in every way that matters. I'll miss you as much as you me. Be strong.'

Vader visibly set his shoulders. 'As long as I am saying goodbye:- Colonel, you and several others here have access to the Force. You have trusted your instincts for years, your reactions and skill are the product of that trust. Never lose it.

'Teal'c; Freedom is never lost as long as hope prevails. Believe in victory and it will be.

'Major; Keep the Bike.

'Jonas; this isn't your home. Your training here is almost complete, you will know when to return to your homeworld. Use your time here well and it will help more thn you know.

'And Dear Buffy. You found it so difficult to be a general, the leader of your men. You're not a general. You're a warrior, all of them are thanks to you. Don't give up your destiny, not all is ashes yet, and the poet's heart will beat.'

With that he swept from the room. But at the door he stopped. 'Miss Carter; I have said all I needed to say. But the words mean more than sound.'

Dawn burst out laughing as the black armoured man headed to the Gate room. 'What's so funny young lady?' the General asked.

'He's still a hopeless romantic!' she said between laughs.

Jonas frowned, trying to figure that one out. Jack had a very good idea what he was talking about and from the others face's so did they. 'I don't get it.' the young alien finally admitted.

'You are not intended too Jonas Quinn' Teal'c boomed, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

* * *

Vader had never tried to do anything like this before. He had never done anything like this alone. He set the last crystal in place on his focusing alter before picking up the Oak staff. 'Words are the structure of thought. Thought is the building blocks of reality.' he said aloud, banishing the twinge of trepidation. Opening his mind the once Lord of the Sith, former Jedi knight felt his soul merge with the energy of the world.

In front of him the crystals glowed deep green before slowly shifting through a rainbow of light. With a grand sweep of his staff he blew the silo doors open, buckling steel and earth in a cacophony of noise but there was no sound. The very air froze as all the energy that moved it was sucked into the stone block.

With a roar of silent pain Vader rammed the staff in the precise centre of the crystal prism. The very air erupted in a Force storm that would have shattered the world had he not sent it like an arrow deep in to the sun.

The gate room was shattered, cables and glass scattered like a bomb had half demolished the place. Behind him the Colonel asked if it was done.

'No it will take 19 minutes before the energy gets back here.' Little Dawn said, a catch in her small voice

'Carter?'

'The time it takes light to get from here to the sun. sir.'

He swallowed; 'I don't think I can take something like that again. There was someone shouting in my head, I couldn't even hear the words just the pain...'

'...just the power of those words,' Little Dawn said. 'He's using the Force. We're both sensitive to it. Jonas has already collapsed. We have, what quarter of an our to get ready.'

'I do not believe you have that long Dawn Summers.'

Vader had began the next part. Rising the white staff high with one hand he began slowly dialling the Stargate with his other. The great stone ring spun in time with that outstretched, claw like, glove. Slowly grinding mineral against mineral. Deep inside electrical energy lanced across ancient conduits in a slow dance.

The gate room grew brighter.

The orange chevrons pulsed to life.

The staff grew hot.

The stone spun faster.

The solar flare scorched the black of space.

Behind him a grown man screamed.

The room grew ever brighter.

The staff called a white lance from the heavens.

The spinning stone glowed red with heat.

Vader, champion of the Force, felt his friends pain.

The solar burst struck the dark figure.

The alter burst in flame.

Concrete melted.

Vader threw the burning staff through the Stargate.

There was no splash.

The very fabric of reality bent to the javelin of light.

'Forgive me for what I had to do.'

The warped space folded into the hollow stone ring.

'Forgive me the pain.'

The wormhole formed, a spinning funnel lost in infinity.

'I wish I never had to come here.'

The back armoured shade was sucked into that vortex and the maelstrom stopped dead. The gate room was empty. The people in the control room, knocked out from the pain, slept as computer banks scattered their microchips across them.

* * *

The main hall of the Jedi temple was empty. All the younglings and Padawans were left on their own to meditate in their rooms. All but one youngling was still there, a small child peaked her head around one of the grand columns. She had been drawn to the grand entrance hall by a vision, someone was coming from far away. Nothing was going to be the same, everything was about to change. She could feel it in the Force. High above the small girl-child the grand rosary window slowly ground in its fittings. Glass glowed, covering the hall in rainbows of light. The shadows retreated with the silence of night. Great granite stone coverings cracked across the wall and shattered revealing the moving stars.

From every door they came, the sound the ruined stone made against the polished floor was nothing compared to the roar in the Force that drew them there. As suddenly as the ring had started it stopped and a crystal lit up in a bright blue. Then it started again. Soon all the crystals burned with the cold light, each light pulsing with raw Force energy.

An explosion of energy shattered the inset stained glass, changing the hall from a peaceful multicoloured hue to a dancing white light. Jedi trainees of all ages scattered from the falling shards, amongst the glass a wooden pole flew ahead of the pond like vortex and buried itself in the middle of a stone slab in the temple floor. Nothing happened.

After the eternity of seconds the pond rippled, as if a stone had been tossed into the other side. Something black fell to the ground.

With a speed born from grace the man shape that had fallen slowly stood up. He was easily the tallest man anyone had ever seen and as he towered above them, his breathing rasping out with a mechanical hiss; they all heard him whisper 'Younglings?'

End Part 2:- A Tomb by Any Other Name.

* * *

Postscript:-

So, after a longer stay than I had planned, Vader makes it back home to the Jedi temple. You should be able to guess what has happened but as for what happens next you'll have to wait. Other stories are spawning across my hard drive and I would like to finish them before I start the final instalment of this one. But don't worry, I'll have a link on my Bio to it and until then more stories are going to be finished and new ideas are coming!

Thomas Fishwick  
AKA Mountain King


End file.
